


Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle?

by NotpocalypseNow



Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Clown, Cuddling, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Yearning, the smut was too long for the social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow
Summary: Fellas is it gay to fuck your best friend after taking a totally platonic hangover nap together?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632274
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a self indulgent extension of my social media AU "Eddie's Tweets Get Richie on Ellen" which you can find on twitter [@NEIBOLTmovie!](https://twitter.com/NEIBOLTmovie/status/1226687579841384449) Thanks for reading.

If there was any grumpiness in Richie it’s completely left him, only to be replaced with complete adoration for a sleepy Eddie. He puts a hand on the back of his head and rubs fingers through his hair, heart racing when he feels Eddie nuzzling against his chest. This was gay as shit, there was no denying it, but... he and Eddie used to do a ton of stuff that he’d say was “gay as shit” and Eddie never made the first move.

Richie’s hand on Eddie’s lower back rubs in small circles, “Eds, your alarm is about to go off. You really hate alarms, don’t ya?” He curls into Eddie, lips close to his ear, “Or we could turn off the alarm and just...do this for... a while or something.” He half proposes to the sleepy Eddie.

Eddie stirs again, pressing back into Richie’s hand. He’s drifting gently into consciousness with every subsequent touch. He blinks at Richie until he comes into focus, smiling a sleepy little smile, still half-asleep.

“Eds,” his voice is way gentler then he knew he could sound. He can barely see without glasses, but one thing he’ll always be able to see are those big brown eyes opening to look at only him, the small smile on Eddie’s face making his heart flutter. He gulps, blushing like some kind of virgin. 

“Mornin, Eds...” he caresses his cheek like they’re married men in their forties.

Eddie worms his way more deeply into Richie’s arms, tangling their limbs and nuzzling the hand caressing his cheek. Fuck his brain for giving him that dream, Eddie thinks as he blinks at Richie slowly, like a cat, and presses a gentle kiss to Richie’s lips.

Richie’s face is bright red now, heat radiating off his cheeks. What the fucking fuck. Eddie Kaspbrak just woke up in his arms and fucking kissed him?? What???

He’s frozen in the kiss, blinking in disbelief. “E-Eds, it’s me, Richie...! Y-you aren’t dreaming or anything, w-we’re awake and this is real, s-so...!” His grip on Eddie tightens with hope, did he... did he seriously fucking mean to do that??

“I know,” Eddie just smirks, repositioning their tangle of limbs into something more comfortable, looking annoyingly self-satisfied. The realization he made before their nap burns at the back of his mind. “Wanted to.”

Richie slaps around for his glasses, furious he missed yet another Eddie expression as he slides them on to witness that smug expression. He takes a deep breath, soaking it all in, his hand frozen in place.

Eddie was making the first move. After all the time. Eddie was finally making the first move.

Richie swallows, eyes welling up with tears. “What took you so fucking long...?” He almost whimpers, smashing their lips together, engulfing Eddie in an even tighter embrace.

“Didn’t know—“ Eddie blurts between kisses. Richie doesn’t taste at all how he expected— but Eddie still parts his lips for Richie’s tongue, enjoying the way they tangle together so effortlessly. The kiss is raw and heavy as Eddie gasps, cupping Richie’s face and stroking his cheeks affectionately. He’s completely dwarfed by Richie’s tight embrace.

Richie wants to scream HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KNOW but is way too distracted by Eddie’s tongue in his fucking mouth. Their tongues lash together, Eddie’s gasps and stroking coaxing him into sliding a hand up Eddie’s shirt, feeling his nipple and rubbing his crotch against Eddie’s thigh.

He figures they must look like some weird work of art, his back is so arched and his glasses are about to fall off, but he couldn’t be bothered to stop touching Eddie when he’s waited almost 30 years to touch him like this.

Eddie’s touch stutters as Richie feels him up, and he moans softly when he feels Richie’s length press against him. It feels like years of hidden feelings and desperation, something that Eddie feels himself being sucked into. Now that he can freely touch, he’s at a loss, even as he carefully works his mouth against Richie’s and runs his hands across the larger man’s back and shoulders, caressing the gentle slope. 

He can’t stop himself from slowly rubbing his thigh against Richie’s dick, trying to encourage more desperate sounds.

“Fuck,” Richie swears against Eddie’s mouth when he feels Eddie rubbing against him down below, fingers pinching at the nipple he was caressing. “Fuck, Eddie, f-fuck...” This was embarrassing, he was this turned on just from some friction? No, it was knowing Eddie was the one rubbing against him that made this so unbelievably hot.

He puts a hand on his chest, shoving his back against the bed and pulling Eddie’s shirt over his head in a rush, eyes wide as he realizes there’s no going back. He takes a breath and slips out of his shirt, fixing his glasses so he can get a good look at Eddie before smiling like an idiot, a look on his face like he’s trying not to cry.

“Eds...” he almost whispers, unzipping his own pants and getting back on top of him, staring at him with unadulterated longing, a hand on his cheek, so many words stuck in his throat as he just stares at Eddie, overwhelmed as his crotch grinds against his, Richie swearing under his breath when he feels them touch.

This might be Eddie’s favorite view of Richie, he thinks, trying not to swallow his tongue at Richie completely looming over him. His throat tightens at the sight of Richie nearly in tears above him, and even as his dick drags against Richie’s, he bites back tears, trying not to cry himself.

“Hey... C’mere,” Eddie runs his thumb across Richie’s knuckles before resting his hands on Richie’s forearms and tugging, eager to soothe and comfort. His expression is really soft, “Gonna make me feel bad if you start crying, fucko.”

Eddie’s eyes filled with affection, his fingers on top of Richie’s hand, everything about this moment was so overwhelmingly perfect, there was no way it wouldn’t repeat in his mind every night before he went to sleep.

Richie looks emotionally wrecked when they lock eyes, lifting his glasses and shoving his face into Eddie’s neck as he wraps warm arms around him like he’s the most precious thing on this planet to him. Lips press against Eddie’s neck and start kissing him tenderly as Richie’s hips continue to rut against Eddie’s, fingers brushing into Eddie’s hair as Richie whispers against him, eyes wet against the pillow.

“Funny,” he chuckles into his neck, not even hiding the slight tremble in his voice. “I’m about to make you feel real fucking good at the same time, so it’ll even out to be... a really average lay from a humongous shlong.” Even like this, he still has to try to joke.

Eddie feels fucked up for thinking that Richie has never looked more beautiful than he does now, on the verge of tears and staring at him like he hung the moon and stars. The sight of it makes his chest hurt and he squeezes his eyes shut as Richie presses against his neck. 

Eddie’s stomach sinks when he feels tears pooling against his neck, and he brings a hand up to stroke the back of Richie’s head tenderly. “Humongous schlong?” Eddie repeats, voice a little watery as he presses a soft kiss to a scruffy cheek. He shivers at the beard scraping against his chin, head shaking. Eddie can feel it resting thick and heavy against him, teasing. He shudders just thinking about it.

Richie nods into Eddie’s neck, feeling down his chest and dipping fingers beneath his waistband as warm lips press into the dip of his collarbone, sucking skin between his teeth to tease. He hides his face and undies Eddie’s pants, exposing his underwear until they’re completely off, hopping back between his legs and resuming to connect with Eddie’s neck, now shoving Eddie’s legs open to let himself between them, large hand pressing into his inner thigh.

The feeling of Eddie’s abs, the way his stomach dips into his underwear is something Richie’s fingers never dreamed they’d be able to touch, not like this. He savors the bristle of the hairs on Eddie’s stomach, dipping down below and running his fingers around the base, sniffling into Eddie’s neck with a smile.

Richie pulls his own pants down, kicking them off and presses his bulge to Eddie’s, pulling away from his neck to stare at him, breath shaky and eyes still teary. “Eds.... you’re the most beautiful fucking blur I’ve ever seen,” he lets out a happy sob, wiping his face like an idiot and leaning down to give Eddie the snottiest most passionate kiss of his life.

Eddie shivers with the chill of being exposed, pleases that Richie’s hands are already starting to engulf him with their warmth, teasing light and just enough to drive him crazy with the anticipation. His dick is throbbing impatiently between his legs, and he thinks he’s about to get exactly what he wants, until Richie’s wet and snot kiss makes him want to throw up.

“Listen to me!” Eddie pulls away so he can stare Richie in the eye, swallowing past his own tears with only one goal in mind. “I care about you so fucking much—I know I don’t always say it but, fuck I really care about you as a person. But I need you to know that I woke up from the hottest dream of my life with a hard on the size of Manhattan, and as much as I’d like to get into your years of repression and let you cry on me and I think if don’t rail me right now, I’m gonna to die of blue balls.”

Richie looks frozen, his dick twitching against Eddie’s as he swallows, a hand reaching down to rub Eddie’s bulge in his underwear, a small hiss escaping Richie when he feels the outline of his dick through his underwear, eyes glazed over as if Eddie just hypnotized him, looking like he’s on the verge of a switch inside of him flipping. A warm hand dips into the warmth of Eddie’s thigh, fingers digging into his flesh. “Tell me what you dreamed about,” he gulps, swallowing back his tears, dick impossibly hard.

Eddie whines from the back of his throat, desperately rutting against the curious hand at the bulge of his pants. “I’m not—a doll, fuck—“ It’s not the touch that drives Eddie crazy, but the hesitation he’s reading into Richie’s touch—and he’s getting impatient and anxious. He chews his lip as looks down and sees Richie’s fingers pressed into his thighs.

Eddie blushes, “I-I—you felt me up a lot. Like you’re doing now—“ so fucking embarrassing. “Touching my n-nipples and—fuck. What else am I supposed to say?”

Something in Richie is igniting, his fingers pressing Eddie’s thighs open wider before pulling down his underwear and completely exposing him, throwing it off and fully mounting him, legs on either side of his large torso.

Richie takes a deep breath upon seeing Eddie spread out like that beneath him, soaking it in and feeling up his chest like he said, hands grazing down his stomach as he takes Eddie’s “hard on the size of Manhattan” in hand with a blush on his cheeks. “Tell me every single thing I fucking did to you in that dream and I swear I’ll do it better right fucking now.” 

Warm fingers grip him with a strange familiarity he’s yet to experience, like it’s tugging with experience Myra never had, Richie’s hand moving like a man’s hand.

“For starters, you’re already going—too fucking slow,” he huffs, gasping at the ease with which Richie grips him.

Eddie’s chest is flushed and panting as he glares up at Richie, feeling self-conscious of the hungry way Richie looks down at him. Now that Eddie has this kind of attention, he’s hyper aware of just how much bigger Richie is, and all it does is make him want Richie to push him open and completely dominate him. 

Eddie pouts, thinking back to his dream—stroking Richie’s forearm as his eyes flashed, annoyed. “You’re not going to take what you want, asshole? This is the softest ‘years of repressed feelings’ fuck I’ve ever heard of. In my dream you just flipped me over, spread my legs and fucked me from behind, telling me how good I felt around you.”

Their eyes meet and Richie’s flash back at Eddie’s, a man possessed with desire. He lets go of Eddie’s dick, grabbing him by the chin and forcing his tongue down his throat. He lashes against his, grabbing his ass like he owns it before shoving Eddie’s face away and flipping him over.

He grabs his waist and pulls his ass towards him, slapping it, “don’t fucking move,” he growls. The sound of rummaging through Eddie’s back before he pulls out Vaseline and shoves his face below Eddie, taking his cock in his mouth as a slick finger slides inside of his ass.

Finally, Eddie’s brain chimes, nipping at Richie’s tongue when his mouth is consumed. He kisses Richie like he needs it to breathe, every muscle in his body as tight as a bowstring, his back arching and trembling Richie’s mouth sucked him in. 

“Jesus fuck—“ he chokes, pressing back against Richie’s finger violently, shocked by the overwhelming pressure building in his hips. He groans into the sheets, with a wince, thank god he showered before this.

Richie’s mouth closes around the head of Eddie’s dick , tongue lapping up the shaft like he’s wanted this for thirty years. His mouth is warm and the way he’s sucking on Eddie is filled with so much yearning, he could cry all over again. Who needs to breathe?

His finger works Eddie open, sliding in past his knuckle timed with a particularly loud suck, mouth popping off as his tongue licks up the shaft, lips wet and puffy from sucking and looking absolutely obscene underneath a moaning Eddie.

Eddie’s arms feel weak and all he can do is cry as Richie’s finger splits him open. “What—ah—“ He sucks in lungfuls of air like he’s drowning, whining pitifully as Richie’s tongue works diligently works him over. Eddie swears he’s about to burst, frozen in this position and completely vulnerable to Richie’s will and handling. He fucking _loves_ every second of it.

Richie’s fingers grab fistfuls of Eddie’s ass, shoving him deeper into Richie’s mouth, stuttering for a moment before he picks his cadence back up, a second finger sliding inside of Eddie. Richie could barely breathe but he could truly give less of a shit about breathing when Eddie was becoming a mess right above him.

Eddie’s pretty sure he’s going to die, breath leaving him in choking gasps that echo through the room obscenely. There’s a blush high on Eddie’s cheeks as he feels every slide of Richie’s second finger, thick and completely robbing him of breath. The only thing making this experience feel even a little good was Richie’s mouth on his dick, slurping around him so eagerly it was hard to think about anything else. The burning that accompanies the stretch nearly has Eddie wailing. “F-fuck—“ he stutters out as he watches Richie swallow him down effortlessly for biting down a moan.

Richie’s fingers move in and out, his tongue gliding up and down Eddie’s shaft as he takes his head in one last time, popping off with a wet noise before beginning to stroke him fast and hard as he pants for breath.

This was it, he was way too fucking hard not to touch himself, or maybe.... he slides out from under Eddie and standing up, grabbing his waist and pulling his ass up against his dick.

He bites his lip and rubs his ass against Eddie’s hole to tease him, pressing the tip against his entrance, throbbing hard. “Eds, turn around I swear to fuck I will fuck you right this fucking second and, shit, I need to prep you more so p-please jack me off or I’ll go fucking crazy,” he pleads, wanting to see Eddie on his fucking knees so bad.

Eddie’s eyes pop open, wide with palpable fear as he feels Richie throbbing hard against his ass. What the fuck—he already hurts from the two fingers that have worked their way in, and can’t even fathom what that thick weight would feel like bearing down inside him.

Eddie weasels his around in Richie’s grip, bearing his weight on his knees against the bed. He stares at Richie, chest heaving with labored excitement. Heart slamming in his throat, Eddie bravely reaches for the tub of Vaseline, and with a generous dollop, takes Richie’s stiff dick in his hand, swiping his thumb across the head of Richie’s dick.

Fingers in Eddie’s hair, Richie grunts in his grip. “S-shit, Eds...” he gulps, other hand exploring Eddie’s chest as his hips shudder from the tension of suddenly having his dick touched being relieved.

Eddie hisses a breath between his teeth, pitching forward into Richie’s hands and pressing his nose into Richie’s jaw. Eddie laps at the line of Richie’s throat, nibbling gently, like he’s not sure of himself. Eddie’s hand curls firmly around Richie’s dick and begins steadily stroking him.

Richie offers more of his neck, fingers curling into Eddie’s hair. He was so cute, Richie could cry seeing him touch him like that. Richie wraps his other arm around Eddie’s waist, shivering at his touch. “Fuck...” his hips shudder, the back of his hand on Eddie’s head digging his fingers in. “Eds...Eds, fuck. I want to f-fuck you so fucking bad, Eddie, fuck,” he bites his lip and groans with desperation. 

“Why’d you stop—preparing me then?” Eddie’s tongue flicks up Richie’s jaw, grip tightening below as he arched into Richie’s touch. Richie pulling on his hair sent shivers down his spine.

“You l-looked like it h-hurt...” Richie grunts, “I was s-scared I was g-gonna be too rough if we didn’t slow d-down,” he rubs a hand down Eddie’s ass and grips it possessively. “I was about to shove you down, fuck...”

Eddie’s grip falters, before picking up speed; the thought of Richie losing control and shoving him around was only a little scary. He wiggles in Richie’s lap, other hand stroking his face comfortingly. “Thank you,” he says sincerely, and kisses his cheek. “Let’s try again.”

Richie nods, face flushed with desire, a dumb smile on his face as he kisses Eddie’s forehead, slapping around for the Vaseline, finding it, then lining his finger up and gently pushing inside. “Shit... so warm, s-so tight. Fuck, Eds,” Richie grumbles, panting loudly.

Sometimes they have these moments that are really, really tender. Richie lives for those moments.

Richie’s finger presses inside and Eddie just sighs, forehead dropping to Richie’s shoulder as he tried not to tense too much. Eddie’s sure Richie can feel the heat of his blushing face against him, and his own cock twitches at the words coming out of Richie’s mouth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie slows the pace of his stroking, and presses another kiss to Richie’s neck.

Gently this time, Richie lays him down, grabbing his glasses on the table so he can look at him. He smiles gently and takes one of Eddie’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together before he opens his thighs and slides another finger inside of him, kissing up Eddie’s hairline. “Relax... it’s just me,” he whispers, kissing his ear sweetly. “You’re so close, Eddie. I wanna be i-inside so fucking bad,” he whispers, his fingers tenderly feeling around Eddie’s insides, a tender kiss on his forehead.

Eddie shakes his head, frantically press his lips against Richie's, overwhelmed by the need to be as close to Richie as possible. He can't even be bothered by the taste of himself spreading across his tongue. Richie starts moving and Eddie whines, choking on the heaviness of this moment and feeling like he's on the verge of tears. His stroking rhythm stutters on Richie's dick, fingers cupping around the head almost reverently.

Richie presses his tongue against Eddie’s, smiling against his lips as his fingers pick up the pace. Everything about this was so overwhelmingly hot and now they’re making out, could this get any better? He lets out a deep grunt against Eddie’s mouth when he feels his fingers cupping his dick, shoving his tongue against the other’s to reward him, so happy they get to kiss.

Eddie cries out against Richie's lips—a pitiful sound that comes from deep inside his chest. Richie’s fingers are thick and persistent, and Eddie feels himself starting to slowly come apart the faster Richie presses into him. 

“Rich—“ Eddie cries brokenly, fisting his free hand in Richie’s hair.

Richie slides in a third finger, hearing Eddie come undone. He licks inside of Eddie’s mouth, pressing his fingers in deeply as he runs into Eddie’s hand, reminding him exactly what he wanted to do to him and was about to do, a deep groan cut off by the sound of their lips pressing together.

The third finger knocks into him with a yelp, leaving Eddie breathless and wanting. Every other part of his body feels numb, muscles spasming helplessly. He keens, a high sound that leaves him weak, pinned down by Richie’s every touch.

He keeps moving in and out, kissing at Eddie’s cheek sweetly as he opens him up. “A-almost ready for me, dicknose?” He teases with Eddie’s favorite phrase.

“I’m not a dicknose, you are,” Eddie’s face drops against the pillow as he takes a deep breath. He’s felt Richie’s dick with his own hands and scared as fuck, but he thinks back to his dream and knows wants the tender fucker above him to absolutely destroy him. He looks back to Richie and bites his lip, nodding quickly, voice hoarse as he says, “Yeah... yeah, I am.”

Cracking a smile at that, Richie kisses him tenderly, fingers continuing to work him and not wasting a second. He blushes, putting a hand on Eddie’s cheek as his dick rubs against him. “Don’t be scared, but it’ll hurt less from behind. You need to relax, okay?” He kisses him again and clasps their hands together, his kiss way more tender than he realizes. “You won’t be able to look at me, so you might be scared at first, but we can work our way to this position, okay?” When did he become such a fucking softie? This was not the same Richie who’d fucked one or two guys on Grindr.

Eddie’s lips press into Richie’s eagerly, sucking on his tongue desperately. His mind boggles at the idea of not being able to see Richie’s face while it happens, like he’s just considered there are other positions to fuck and be fucked. The realization makes him blush, embarrassed, and he groans, feeling petulant. “Fuck off, I’m not a baby. How scary can it be?”

Richie offers him a sympathetic look, kissing him quickly with a small smile, “Am I being too gentle again?” He locks eyes with Eddie, looking at his lips, then back at his eyes again. Even when they’re this close and doing this, he still feels a yearning in his heart he can’t explain. “No, no you’re not. Not at fucking all, Eds.” He removes his fingers, kissing him gently and rubbing his ass. “Can I... do something first? You’ll think it’s gross so if you wanna kiss me, now’s a good fucking time.”

Eddie goes from feeling like he’s bursting to feeling empty, teased, and so unfulfilled, he’s floating somewhere high above Richie. 

“Anything—“ Eddie nods his consent before pushing himself up on an elbow, cupping Richie’s cheek and kissing him senseless. “—you can do anything.”

Richie blushes and kisses back, the look on his face hazy with lust. Anything... he tilts his face and kisses him even deeper, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and makes out with him like they’re teenagers, hands moving to squeeze his ass.

Breathless, he pulls away, saliva connecting them. “Fuck, Eds... anything, it is.” He kisses his neck and grabs his hips, flipping him onto his stomach, mounting him from behind, biting at his neck ruthlessly as he kisses down his back. Richie lifts Eddie’s hips, shoving his tongue inside of him as if they were making out again.

Eddie likes when Richie touches his ass. The scream that rips from Eddie’s throat would be deafening if it weren’t muffled by the pillow his head is buried in. _What the FUCK_ he nearly bucks Richie off of him with his surprise. He lifts his head to gasp wetly, turning his head and staring at Richie like he’s simultaneously turned on and betrayed.

Richie’s tongue is buried in Eddie’s ass, fingers grasping his cheeks as his nose brushes against him. His hands are holding Eddie’s thighs apart, tongue unrelentingly pressing him open.

A guttural groan rips from his throat, and with every lick, Eddie’s dick throbs against his stomach. The feeling is not something he would have _ever_ considered to be arousing, yet here he was, writhing for more, fighting the inner voice that was rattling off facts about how unhygienic ass to mouth was.

Richie’s way too turned on by Eddie’s reaction to this. It tastes...awful, but he’d do this any day if it makes Eddie feel good. He’s lapping at his entrance frantically as if to soothe him, finally pulling back for air and wiping his mouth frantically. 

“I can’t fucking believe you let me do that,” he pants as he dips his fingers in the Vaseline, smoothing it over his throbbing dick as he approaches Eddie. 

He stops, dipping his vaseline coated fingers into Eddie’s ass to make sure he’s fully stretched then presses his dick against Eddie’s entrance, rubbing against him from behind. “I’m about to fuck Eddie Kaspbrak,” he whispers to himself in disbelief.

Eddie’s back arches the more Richie’s tongue dips inside of him, slick and writhing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—Richie!!” It’s over as fast as it starts, leaving Eddie frowning and annoyed until Richie lines himself up and he can feel the thick width of his dick pulsing against his hole. “Please—get on with it already,” Eddie whines, pushing back.

Seeing Eddie’s back arched against his dick makes Richie feel absolutely feral. He spreads his cheeks open, lining himself up against Eddie’s hole and with a wince, pushes the thick tip of his dick in, doing his best not to immediately fucking nut right then and there.

Eddie sucks in a deep breath as Richie begins to press in. Richie’s fingers hadn’t even come close to the size of his tip, and all he can do is hiss through his teeth as Richie kind of idles behind him.

Too tight if he’s not relaxed. He winces, massaging Eddie’s shoulder and leaning down to kiss between his neck and shoulder. “Shit, Eds. I’m almost i-in... relax, I promise it’ll feel better, Eds.” He takes his hand in his and presses in deeper.

“M’trying—“ Eddie gasps, pushing his face into the pillow. He breathes in counts of five, holding and exhaling slowly for some time. He tries to remind himself. It’s Richie—he tells himself. You want this—you asked for this!—you’re so close to getting what you want, just breathe—don’t let it overwhelm you.

Richie engulfs him from behind, holding his hand, nuzzling his head with his and kissing his hairline. He moves his hips slowly with the small amount of himself he was able to fit. He kisses his head affectionately, other hand reaching around and tugging Eddie’s dick from below. “Close your eyes and I’ll make you feel good,” he whispers a promise to Eddie’s ear, dick dragging along inside of the smaller man. 

Richie settles over his back and something in Eddie’s brain relaxes. Richie is being so affectionate he wants to die—and between kisses along his hairline, the steady tugging on his dick, and Richie’s pressing in, Eddie’s slowly going insane. He squeezes his eyes shut, “Okay.” His voice is small as he repeats, “Okay,” and let’s Richie take over.

Richie gulps, nipping at his ear as he takes the big shot. “Eddie Kaspbrak, I... I fucking love you,” he confesses, shoving himself in all the way for the first time. He pumps his dick and snaps his hips to begin a rhythm of thrusting into the man beneath him, nuzzling him and kissing his head yet again. “I love you,” he repeats, clasping their hands together and starting to move even faster.

Richie is going to kill him, every inch of Richie that’s pressed into him steals his breath, the pressure nearly unbearable. But Richie keeps stroking him and the rhythm of his fucking picks up. He’s so out of it, he thinks he’s dreaming the first confession, until he hears Richie speaking it into his hair, so soft and sweet he wants to cry. Eddie grasps Richie’s hand tightly, using it to anchor himself to reality.

Richie buries his face in Eddie’s neck, hot breath against it as he continues to thrust into him, pushing deeper every time. He keeps whispering it over and over in Eddie’s ear, gripping his hand tightly until he buries his face in Eddie’s hair, kissing softly at his head. “Fucking... love you so much, Eddie.”

There’s too many thoughts floating beside his soul near the ceiling when Richie’s chant of love finally brings him to tears. It’s jarring: Eddie realizes he hasn’t heard those words and felt their meaning actually sink in. He sobs, fisting the sheets below him as his stomach swoops, torn between the pleasure he feels from Richie’s touch.

“Eddie? Shit!! Are you okay?” Richie hears him sob, cupping his face and pulling out quickly, worried he’s hurting him as he flips him over to get a good look at him, hand on his cheek, foreheads pressed together. “Sorry, should I... should I have... Eddie, what’s wrong?” He sounds so scared.

Eddie sniffs, hiccuping through tears as he tries to calm down. He shakes his head frantically, “Nothing’s wrong—s’not you— it’s—“ he swallows, petting Richie’s cheek. “Doesn’t hurt, not at all, i-it was saying that you loved me, I can’t—“

Richie breathes deeply through his nose, lifting Eddie’s thigh up, opening him up to him, arm holding his leg up against his chest. He looks deep into Eddie’s eyes, foreheads together so he can actually see with his shitty eyesight, smiling at Eddie like he’s the most beautiful fucking thing he’s ever seen, the most precious person to ever walk the face of this fucking planet. He winces, coating himself with more Vaseline and pushing back inside of the love of his life, saying it again with their eyes locked. “I love you. So fucking much, Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie... Eddie,” he whispers, tears finally falling from his eyes, too. Shit, this was too intense and fuck he could die happy right then and there.

Eddie’s eyes flutter close, muffling his moan with his elbow as Richie presses in. He plants a kiss on Richie’s jaw, brushing away tears slower than they’re falling. Eddie smiles up at Richie, gently soothing. “I think—I love you, too, asshole,” he confesses,—I didn’t know,” he shakes his head, trying not to cry more, “This—never felt this way before.”

With every thrust, Richie falls more and more in love with the man below him. He kisses his forehead and smiles back, pressing them together. “Fuck, what the f— Eddie...” he starts fucking him even harder, finally starting to moan, himself. “M-me neither, fuck, I’m so fucking.... Eds, I’m 40 fucking years old and I’ve loved you for 30 of those fucking years, you dipshit...!” He sobs.

Eddie’s eyes roll into his head, moaning loudly as Richie’s thrusts became more intense. Richie’s dick is sending him places he’s never dreamed of, especially as the tip keeps brushing over something that makes Eddie sees stars. Richie’s moans join his, he thinks he’s going to faint from how good this fucker is making him feel.

His thrusting increases in pace, the sound of him bottoming out inside of Eddie making him feel dizzy. Their skin slaps together as he speeds up, tongue lashing against Eddie’s throat desperately, fingers clenching into the thigh he’s dreamed of touching for 30 years.

“Ah, ah, ah, Rich—“ every thrust draws a sweet, breathless moan out of him. Eddie throws his head back to give Richie better access to his throat. His ears are buzzing with the sounds of their fucking, and Eddie digs his nails into Richie’s shoulders, muscles clenching around Richie’s dick and his hips push into his thrusts, desperate for release.

Richie’s neck rests gently against Eddie’s, their necks linked together more naturally than Richie knew was possible. “Eds, Eddie, Eds...” he mumbles, continuing to thrust into him, just as hard inside of Eddie. “F-fuck, where should I... do I .....pull out? Eds...!”

Eddie’s cheek drops against the pillow with a broken moan, digging his heels into Richie’s back as he feel Richie’s pulse fluttering away against his neck. His dick twitches wetly against his stomach, and Eddie whines, knowing he’s very, very close to release. 

He can hardly hear what Richie is mumbling frantically to him, but his eyes pop open as he realizes, “Don’t you fucking DARE—“ Eddie writhing fearfully beneath Richie.

Dutifully, Richie pulls out pressing his dick to Eddie’s and gripping them both as he pumps them together, himself to completion. He splatters all over Eddie’s chest, panting desperately with embarrassingly loud moans as he picks up the pace to finish off Eddie, fingers slipping inside of him to fuck him in his final throes.

“Richie....” Eddie’s whines are quickly drowned by moans as Richie hands effortlessly work them both to completion. What the fuck what the fuck, he feels weak in Richie’s grasp but hearing Richie’s moans as his come splattered over him, feeling his chest heaving against his, is the final breaking point. 

“Ah-hah—fuck,” Eddie groans when he feels Richie slip inside. Those fingers press into his prostate with no resistance, shaking all over as he finally comes, splattering against his stomach.

They were adults now. It’s in this moment, that thought really hits Richie. Him and Eddie were adults and they could fuck freely, they could touch each other and yearn for each other and no one could technically stop them now. There was nothing holding them back except... themselves.

“Eddie,” Richie removes his fingers and mumbles his name, rolling them onto their sides and putting his hands around Eddie’s waist. “I fucking meant everything I said, I’m... fuck... so fucking in love with you. Don’t come down from this and feel bad, okay? I don’t want to be scared anymore, I can’t be. Not when I have you, so—“

“Shut up,” Eddie says, staring at Richie and shifting so that he can plop his hand against Richie’s cheek and smack some sense into him. “I said it back, didn’t I? That wasn’t some weird thing I said because you were pushing your dick inside me. You don’t have worry about me regretting this,” Eddie smiles, nudging a knee between Richie’s legs and resting his hand on the other’s hip. He winces, “Except maybe when we’re at dinner and I can’t sit.”

Richie’s eyebrows knit together, pulling Eddie close in an embrace, their stomachs pressing together as his eyes clench together tightly. “When will I stop being such a fucking dumbass and how did I get so fucking lucky?”

“You’re 40 years old, I think it’s too late for you.” Eddie just closes his eyes and sighs, pressing his face into Richie’s chest, wishing they had time to take another nap. Just as the thought crosses his mind, his phone starts vibrating loudly against the bedside table. He flips over, catches sight of Bill’s name on the screen and panics. “Shit,” he says before answering, “Bill?”

“Hey Eddie! Richie isn’t picking up his phone, are you almost ready? I’m about a block away now.”

Eddie sits up and stares at Richie as the color drains from his face. All he can see is the naked state of them in his bed. “Uh—I need a little more time—fifteen minutes?”

“Sounds good. I’ll try calling Richie again. See ya!”

“Honestly?” Richie sits up with a smug look he has no right to have. “You and I being late because of an impromptu clandestine first time fuck? The hottest thing that’s ever happened and Bill Denbrough fucking wishes he were me.” He slaps Eddie’s ass and awaits the nuclear fallout that’s coming his way.

“Fuck off!!” With a scream of pain, Eddie shoves his foot into Richie’s face and pushes him off the bed. “You fucking asshole.”


End file.
